Current high definition (HD) display devices may display video contents in a resolution of 1920*1080 pixels (2K*1K or full HD). With the development of information technology, various higher resolutions, such as 6K or 8K, are available for video contents.
Existing displaying devices may not be able to play video contents in resolutions higher (6K or 8K) than 2K*1K. Under conventional techniques, such video contents in higher resolutions may be converted to lower resolutions (e.g., 1920*1080 pixels). However, not only is the conversion process too computationally expensive but also may cause converted videos to become distorted and blur.
Accordingly, problems for displaying video contents in resolutions higher than full HD need to be addressed.